Frozen Flame
by SawadaAgito
Summary: Tsuna thought that everything back to normal after the rainbow battle. But clearly he's wrong. A transfer student from France come to his class. And like any other transfer students to his class, she come to make a disaster. Not only that she know about the mafia, she is the only daughter of the most famous mafia boss in france. Did I mention that they got engaged?
1. Ch 1 : The Transfer Student

Chapter 1 : The Transfer Student

Tsuna walk down the street with a happy smile on his face. Today had been great, and it still in the morning.

"The sky's so blue today." he said with a smile

His two bestfriends and guardians look at him with a concern. It's really unusual for tsuna to be this happy in the morning. No scratch that, it's unusual for Tsuna to be this happy, that he even sing doraemon's opening song three verse straight, and he still repeated that now.

"Juudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked him with a concern on his voice.

"Did something happened?" Now Yamamoto asked, "or did you finally lose it?"

The bomber turned to Yamamoto angrily.

"What do you mean by that? You think that Juudaime is crazy or something?"

"Well... he did look different today." The Swordman answered.

Even Gokudera can't response to that. Tsuna has been acting very happy since they pick him up from his house. Heck, he even singing a happy children song since then.

Tsuna turned to the two with a big grin on his face, that look really creepy to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Oh, you guys didn't hear the news?" Tsuna asked.

"What news?" Yamamoto asked

Tsuna grin widened as he close his eyes. Now his two guardians really concerned about his sanity.

"Reborn gone to France for a while." Tsuna said happily.

Now his weird behavior suddenly making sense to his bestfriends. For Tsuna, life without Reborn is like life in the heaven.

"When did he leave?" Gokudera asked. "He still with us yesterday."

"He just left last night." Tsuna answered with joy. "And I woke up without anything hitting my head today." He add.

"Haha... good for you then." Yamamoto said, forgetting all his concern to him.

"Yeah." Dark aura starting to glow around Tsuna. "Good for me indeed."

Then he laugh. A really creepy laugh that make him look like a bad guy from a movie.

Ever since Reborn come to his life, Tsuna's life turned upside down. As if a talking baby becoming his mentor is not enough suprise, he got to be a mafia boss. A freaking mafia boss of Vongola Famiglia, the biggest and strongest mafia in the world.

Starting from that day, he know that his life is going to be different. From going through his daily life from reborn training then fighting a wanted man. Fight to gain the rightful position of the tenth boss againt an angry lunatic who obsessed with the anything that connected to ten. Heck, even his name is protected with X, if not, Tsuna really think Xanxus can't handle his name without X.

And he even going through time to save the future. Not to mention his future self is dead, he even had to fight a crazy marsmellow addicted albino.

As if that's not enough, he had to fight his own friend that turn out to be the boss of a famiglia that wanted to destroy his. The craziest part is that he got to see the past of his ancestor, Vongola Primo. And his first reaction is 'The fuck? That's my ancestor? But he look like a gay'. When he told that to Reborn, the only answer he got is 'heh, speak to yourself, look in the mirror'.

But what really annoyed him is the recent event, the rainbow battle. He just got his normal life back when out of nowhere, Reborn asked him to fight for him. So he was like, 'What? Why me?' and Reborn's like 'think this as your payment to me for training you'. So he was like, 'train me? But all you did are torture me.' and Reborn's like, 'exacly'. After Reborn's honest answer, he really did fight for him.

In that battle, he think he's got the chance to beat up his father. You know, for not going home and stuff. But no, that didn't happen. Somehow his father got a godlike power from godknowwhere. He even beat Tsuna in one punch, who do he think he is? Saitama?

But of course, with a little help from a black suited stranger, he can handle it. And when everything messed up, the Vindice decide to step in to add the mess.

So now that they only got one enemy, they decide to team up to beat them. But of course that's not easy. Atleast not when their boss got a godlike power from godknowwhere to kill all of them in a flash.

Tsuna, being sick of all this godlike power that almost all the opponent he fought so far had, decide to enter his own godlike power form. But of course again, with a little help from a black suited stranger, he beat him in one punch. Yes, look like Onepunch Man really popular these day.

But enough with those dark past. Today is the day where he can unleash the beast inside him to roam free. And without Reborn, nothing can stop him.

"Hehehe... Hahahahahaha..!!!!" Tsuna laugh maniacly, "So this is the taste of freedom, hm its been awhile since I feel it."

Gokudera and Yamamoto just dumbstruck looking at their boss.

"Should we call a doctor?" Yamamoto whisperred.

In this moment, the bomber agree with him.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay? You seems... different today." Kyoko ask. Her voice full of concern.

How can she not? When Tsuna come to class with a dark aura and twisted grin on his face. And he keep saying nonsense like 'taste of freedom' or something.

Tsuna turned to her and give her a sweet smile. A little bit to sweet actually.

"What are you talking about, Kyoko-chan? I've never been better in my life."

Kyoko step back from Tsuna. His out of characterness really starting to scare her.

"Bossu." Chrome said. Her voice full of concern

Hana, knowing her friends concern, turned to the other two behind Tsuna. Who unusually stayed silent in the whole converstation.

"What happened to this monkey? Is he drunk or something?"

Gokudera, who look so shock, couldn't even angry at her for calling his boss 'monkey'.

Yamamoto, who look as shock as gokudera, gave her a weak laugh.

"Looking at him now..." he started

"... Being drunk is better than he is now." Gokudera Finished for him.

If you're wondering what is it they shock about, well here's the thing.

When they got to the school gate, like usual they encounter the leader of diciplinary commite, Hibari Kyoya.

If Tsuna being his usual self, he will shudder and trying to avoid him. But did he do that? No, he didn't.

He walk right in front of him and said, 'Sup pretty boy, get any prey yet?'. Then he leave just like that.

Since then, Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't dare to said anything to Tsuna. They fear that it'll only add more of his madness.

Tsuna's change of behavior not only effect his close friend, but also his classmate. How can they not, when the said person currently singing doraemon theme song loudly.

And like that, he kept singing until the teacher arrive.

"Okey class, sit down." the teacher said.

Everyone starting to get on their chair. Tsuna sit down and starting to plan what to do with his freedom. His mouth even start to droll.

"I have a suprise for you today." the teacher smiled cheerfully. "We have a new transfer student today."

The whole class begin to murmur among themself. Some even asked a question like,

"Is it a boy."

"Please tell me it's a girl."

"Is he hot?"

"Is she married?"

Okay the last question just signaling that it's going out of control.

"BE QUITE, ALL OF YOU!!!" the theacher step in before it's getting worse.

"To answer your question, yes she's a girl and no, she's not married." he glare to whoever asked that. "And let me tell you that she come all the way from france to study here, so I want you to be at your best behavior." his glare deepened.

"Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." the class seemed to intimidated by his glare. Even the temperature dropped for a seeond there.

The teacher turned his to the door and said, "You can come in now."

The whole class turned their attention to the door, as it being slowly oppened.

At that moment, almost all the male in there get their jaw hit their own desk.

A beautiful girl step in the class. Her long blonde hair let loose reached her waist. Her face is so beautiful that make most male in blush. Her blue eyes scanned the room coldly.

Suddenly, the whole class, that were quite like seconds ago, starting to make an uproar. The teacher just sigh at the scene before him. Seriously, sometime he think that sooner or later, his students behaviour can make him get a white hair soon.

"QUITE" the teacher once again yelled at them.

It did make some people shut, but some of them still yelling like a barbarian.

The teacher finally gave up and turn to the transfer student, "why don't you introduce yourself?"

The class become quite when the girl opened her mouth.

"My name is Narita Alisa." she said plainly. "Pleased to meet you."

And once again, there was an uproar.

"A goddess has fall from the heaven."

"I can't believe that I have the chance to meet an angel before I die."

"This is the happiest moment in my life."

"Quite all of you!!" the teacher said weakly, not even bothering to scream anymore.

"You can ask her questions, one at a time." he add.

Almost all the students raise their hand.

"Why did you come to japan?"

"My father got work to do here."

"Where do you live?"

"I can't give such a privacy."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Omelet."

"Are you single?"

"Yes." again, she answered plainly. Her expression didn't even change.

The males yelled when they hear her last answer. It's like when goku goes to super saiyan for the first time. Their eyes full of determination.

One of the boys boldly ask, "Then, will you be my girlf-"

"Allright that's enough." the teacher cut him before he finish, earning a glare which he response with his own.

"Then you can sit over there, right next to Sawada." the teacher point at Tsuna. "Oi Sawada..."

The said person is still drolling, which is really creepy, while his mind is still thinking how good is life when Reborn away.

"SAWADA"

That yell make tsuna awake from his fantasy world.

"Y-yes sir?" Tsuna shuddered when his teacher look at him angrily and the whole class looking at him weirdly.

"What are you daydreaming about?" now his teacher look like he wanted to stangle him.

"N-nothing."

"Then why didn't you answer my call!"

"I-I just-"

"Never mind that." the teacher cut him. "Just show Narita-san where she should sit."

Then he realise that there's a girl next to the teacher.

"Who is she?"

Wrong move

Dark aura surround the teacher.

"So you ARE daydreaming huh."

Tsuna panicked. "I-it's not like that, I-"

"Sensei, can I sit now?"

Now it's Alisa turn to cut their converstation.

"Oh, right." the teacher really did forget about her.

Before the teacher could said anything anymore, Alisa already make her way toward her seat.

As she seat, Tsuna watch her closely. Well, she did sit right beside him. As if noticing his gaze, she ask without looking at him.

"You need something?"

Tsuna starled. He himself hasn't notice he stare at her.

"S-sorry."

'W-wait, what happened to me? Where's my spirit of freedom that I've been babling about gone to?' Tsuna thought histerilicly.

'All of it's gone when this girl come.' Tsuna eyeing her. 'I don't know why but my hyper institution telling me that she is dangerous'.

Over the past events (that always endangering his life), he gain to trust his hyper instutition fraquently. He even use them for daily basis like going to school. I mean, we never know when a baby pretending to be a teacher come to his class right?

'But this feeling, what is this' he put his hand on his chest. 'It's like the feeling when I meet someone important.'

To prove his instutition, he ask her.

"Umm, what's your name?"

The girl didn't even look at him. "It's rude not to intruduce yourself first before asking someone name." she said coldly.

"R-right sorry,"

'She doesn't seem like a friendly person.' he think.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." he introduce himself with a smile. "You can just call me Tsuna."

Alisa ignore him and start to writing some notes in her book.

'She ignored me' Tsuna sweatdroped.

"Umm, so what's your name?" he ask again.

"I already introduce myself to the whole class." she answered.

"W-well I didn't quite hear it."

"Its your own fault."

Tsuna starting to get annoyed.

"Can't you atleast introduce yourself again to me?" his tone is demanding now.

"I don't want to."

Tick mark appear around Tsuna's head.

"You know, we're classmate now." he state. "It's common for someone to know someone who's going to be your friend you know."

She flip the page on her book.

"I have no interest to be your friend."

'What the heck is wrong with her?' more tickmark appear on Tsuna's head.

"Can I ask you why?" he ask 'nicely'.

Again, without even looking at him, she answer.

"First of all, I'm not interested in making friends."

Tsuna think 'oh, she's an anti social person.'

"Second, you stink."

Tsuna froze. Before he could object, she add.

"And lastly, you look like a pevert."

"WHAT DO YOU SAY?"

Can't control his anger, Tsuna going to an outburst. The whole class looking at them now. The teacher stoop his activity and glare at him.

"What is it, Sawada." he ask.

Noticing that the whole class starring at them, Tsuna apologized and sit down. He gave a signal to his friends, who look at him with concern, that's everyting fine.

He eyed the girl beside him who didn't even care that everyone looking at them. Less than a minute and this girl already annoyed him. She almost beat Reborn record when he first come to his house. What a terrifying woman.

He just don't know about it yet.

 **Hey there guys. Welcome to my first KHR fanfic. I'm a big fan of khr. It's one of my favorite anime.** **This story have been bugging me lately. And my friend said that maybe I have to write it. So I did. It's really ease my heart when I write it.** **This story inspired by Nisekoi by the way. I make Alisa to look like chitoge but with a cold personality. There's going to be some oc and character from another anime. And the joke I make may have something from another animes, movies or games that I know.** **I didn't know if you notice but english is not my main language. So sorry if there any mistake on grammar or anything.** **Thanks for your support.** **See you.**


	2. Ch 2 : ENGAGED?

'It's already break time.' Tsuna sigh.

Ever since Alisa sit beside him, he couldn't consentrate on what the teacher said. His mind is full of supiciousness to her. He couldn't shake off the feeling that she's dangerous, or atleast connected to something dangerous.

And top of all the teacher order him to show Alisa around the school as a punishment from his earlier behaviour. He plan to take his friend with him, but none of them can.

Gokudera need to restock his dynamite so he will have to skip the next lesson. Yamamoto have a baseball meeting. Kyoko, Hana and Chrome said that they have a 'girl's stuff' to do.

So here he is, alone with Alisa, taking her around the school. They walk around the hallway in silent. Tsuna trying his best to ignore all the stare they got from other students. Look like they curious about the new girl.

'It's really awkward.' Tsuna tought.

They've been walking in silence since they left the class. Tsuna only talk to explain the place. So far they hadn't start any conversation. And the girl just walk beside him not even bothering to listen to him.

"And this is the rooftop." Tsuna said. Now they're in the rooftop where Tsuna and his friends usually eat lunch. There's nobody there, just the two of them. "This is the last place that you need to know."

The girl didn't answer and just starring at the view.

"Do you have anything to ask?" Tsuna asked.

"Not really." her answer was simple as ever.

Tsuna just stared at her. Her blonde hair blown by the wind. Her eyes stare at the view below her. One of her hand touch her hair. Tsuna couldn't help but blush.

'If you look at her like that, she is indeed very pretty.' Tsuna tought. 'At least the only problem is her personality.'

What can he say? She really is beautiful. If she want, maybe she can become a model or something.

"I still didn't know your name." he asked again. Trying to start a conversation.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked back. Not even looking at him.

"I just wanted to know."

"And I don't want to tell you."

Tsuna getting annoyed.

"Can I ask why?"

"You already know the reason." she said coldly. "And I already told my name."

"And I told you I didn't quite hear it." Tsuna almost scream.

"It's your own fault."

"That's not something you should said to someone who might become your friend."

"I don't need friends and if I do, it won't be you."

Tsuna take a deep breath, trying to calm down. That girl didn't even look at him in the whole conversation.

'I wonder why she's like that.' Tsuna ask himself. 'She said that she's not interested in making friends, not like she can get any friend with that personality.'

'She must be very lonely.'

Before Tsuna met Reborn, he also doesn't have any friend. He even bullied. Back then he just a dame kid, who even tripped his own food. Well, he still a dame kid and yes he still tripped his own food but not as often as back then. He can't even ride a bicycle without training wheel until 5th grade.

But all of that change when Reborn come to his life. Reborn really change his life. He's got two bestfriends who loyal to him (Gokudera and Yamamoto). A bestfriend who as sane as him (Enma). Close friends that care for him (Kyoko,Haru,Hana,Chrome), brother figure (Dino and Ryohei), powerful allies (CEDEF, Varia, Simon, Millefiore, Giglo Nero, Chiavarone), and of course, a devil reincarnated baby that torture him with a smile on his face (Reborn).

Despite his annoyence to Reborn, he still grateful that he come to his life. He change Tsuna's life for the better. And he understand the feeling of the girl in front of him. You can't enjoy your life without anyone back your up. You need other people.

"I understand your feeling you know." he said.

The girl still not looking at him.

"You said that you don't need any friends." he continued. "But I know deep inside your heart that you wanted other people to understand you right?"

Tsuna look at the sky. "Even if you don't want to said it outloud, your heart've been sreaming for someone help." Tsuna smiled and close his eyes. "It's fine for you to listen to your heart, nobody will judge you."

"If you want, I will be your friend." Tsuna, eyes still closed, offering his hand.

'Hehe... What a speech, sometime I didn't give myself enough credit.' he praise himself

"Really?" she ask.

'She finally opened up.' "of course."

"Is that really what you think of me?"

Tsuna open his eyes. Alisa looking at him now. Her expression still didn't change. But Tsuna swear that she look at him mockingly.

"You really think that when a transfer student who doesn't want to make friend is because that they don't listen to their heart?" she said sarcasticly. "That kind of bullshit only exist in movies or anime."

Tsuna just stare at her dumbfounded. He never expected the silent girl and cold hearted girl that he just trying to opened her hearts is so...harsh.

'That's the longest sentense I hear from her.' Tsuna tought. 'Wait, it's not the time to think about that.'

"Wait, that's not it?" Tsuna ask. Confusion clearly shown in his face.

Now she glare at him, making him flinch.

"Let me tell you something." her words is so cold that Tsuna could feel eerie.

"There's two kind of people that I hate." she raise her two finger. "First is a liar and second is a smartass."

"And you got all of it." she finished.

Tsuna just stare at her, mouth open. After realize what she said, Tsuna glare at her.

"I'm not a liar, and I'm definitly not a smartass."

"I can tell when someone is lying." she close her eyes. "And I know that you're the kind of person who lie all the time."

"I told you I'm not a l-." he stopped. Then he think of the whole mafia think. How he keep it secrets from his mom and some of his friends. How he keep it secret from the whole world.

'Huh, I guess I AM a liar.' he think. 'But I did it to protect innocent people, does that even count?'

"Well...everybody have a secret, but that's not make them a liar." he retorted.

"Whatever." she turned her back on him.

'What the heck is wrong with this girl?' Tsuna tought angrily. 'Not only that she refuse my kindness, she also think I'm a liar.'

He glare at her. 'Didn't she know how long I've been waiting to said that speech?'

Tsuna froze.

'Wait a second, does that mean that all that speech is useless?'

'Does that mean all I'm saying, all my cool flashback and all my heart to heart talk is for nothing?' Tsuna face went pale. 'Does that mean I was wrong?'

Tsuna remembered when he said all of the speech like just a minute ago.

'That's so embarassing.' he screamed in his mind.

While Tsuna busy with his mind, Alisa already make her way to the door.

"Wait!!"

Tsuna yelled at her.

Alisa stopped and look at him. "What?"

"I just wanna ask you something."

"Isn't that what you've been doing all the time?"

"Tha- well, this is different." Tsuna stuttered.

"Like what?"

"The reason why you don't want any friends."

Alisa turned to the door and about to open it. "I don't have time for this."

"This is serious, just hear me out!"

Alisa look at Tsuna. His face look really serious.

Alisa sighed and turned to him. "Okay, I'm listening."

'This is it.' Tsuna tought seriously. 'I already anylize the possible reason why did she act like that, and the only explanation I can tell is...'

"Are you..." Tsuna started.

"Actually..." Alisa look at him warily. Tsuna look unusually serious.

"A guy...?"

And everything went black.

 **XxFROZEN FLAMExX**

Tsuna woke up. His head is still spinning non stop. He feel dizzy, like he just hit by leon hammer.

"You awake."

The voice beside him signaling that he's not alone. The voice he know very well.

"Where am I?" Tsuna ask.

"In the infarmary." Shamal answered. "A young lady dropped you here a while ago."

Tsuna facepalmed when he remember what happened. Apparently Alisa just punch him in the face. One punch that make him unconscious. Where did that girl get that strenght anyway? The last person that beat him in one punch is his father. But there is something bugging him.

"Why's there bandage all over my face?"

"It's look like the back of your head hit something really hard."

Tsuna did remember vaguelly that he hit the floor really hard.

"You usually didn't treat a man, why did you bandaging my head?" Tsuna wondered.

"I didn't"

Well that was unsuprising.

"Then who did?"

"The girl that got you here treat you after I refuse, well she refuse to kiss me anyway." Shamal begin to talk how beautiful that girl is and how is she actually an angel or something.

Tsuna froze. Now that's a suprise. The girl treat him? Despite being the one who make him hurt in the first place?

"She even bring your bag here." shamal pointed at his bag in the chair beside him.

'What a strange girl.'

"You should hurry, Hayato and the other probably waiting for you." Shamal said while preparing to leave. "I don't want men to be in my workplace for too long."

"What time is it?" Tsuna ask.

"It's almost dinner time." Shamal answered with a joke.

"Huh??" Tsuna look at the window. The sun almost set and the school almost empty.

"Well you better go now!!"

After taking off his bandage, and notice a little bruise on his cheeck, he take his bag and get out of there.

He found Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting for him at the gate. Just like a loyal friends they are.

"Juudaime!!!" Gokudera rushed to his side. "Are you okay? Did you hurt? I'm sorry for not in your side for too long."

"I'm fine." Tsuna trying to calm Gokudera.

But then he notice the bruise in Tsuna's cheek. And Gokudera's explode.

"WHAT HAPPENED JUUDAIME? IS THERE AN ASSASSIN? AN ENEMY? I'VE FAILED AS YOUR RIGHT-HAND-MAN."

Tsuna sighed. "It's a long story." ignoring Gokudera who still babling how he failed as his right hand.

"By the way Tsuna, you and that new girl didn't come back to class since break time." Yamamoto ask. Eventough he worried about Tsuna, he's not like Gokudera who overreacting about a small bruise. Something Tsuna glad of.

However Gokudera take Yamamoto words seriously.

"You two gone? Did that woman do something to you?" Gokudera ask. "Don't you worry Juudaime, I will find her and-"

"It's not like that!" Tsuna stopped Gokudera before he goes wild.

"Then what happened?" Yamamoto ask. "Don't tell me you and her-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT EITHER!!" Tsuna cut Yamamoto before he can finish. He know that Yamamoto can be so bold sometimes.

"It just th-" before Tsuna can finish his word, a car stopped in front of them. A really long car.

But what got Tsuna attention is not how this unusual car get in front of him or why did men in black come out of it.

But the fact that the car has vongola emblem on it and Oregano, one of the CEDEF trusted member, come out of the car.

"Decimo-sama." she greet him.

"W-what happened?" Tsuna panicked.

"It's an emergency." she answered. "You've been summoned."

'More mafia thing?' Tsuna mused. 'I really need to get a new job soon.'

"By the ninth?" he ask.

"No." she stared at him more seriously now. "By the Master."

Tsuna suprised. There only one person who oregano and whole CEDEF member called Master.

"My father?"

"Yes." she opened the limousine door. "I don't have time to explain, you and your guardians have to get in."

Without any further question, they get in the car.

"Sorry for picking you up suddenly." Oregano apologized while the car slowly begin moving.

Tsuna can't say that it's okay. He got fired up just a while ago about enjoying time without Reborn. And now this happened.

"So...what happened?" Tsuna ask.

"It's about Wistaria Family."

Tsuna gaze become serious, so did his two guardians.

Wistaria Family. It said that their wealth and manpower is said to rival the Vongola themself.

They take no allied from another mafia family and always closed to the outside world. Unlike Vongola who have many allies and show their power openly to the world. But despite all of that, Wistaria family able to become the strongest mafia in France. Their unexpected power become fear to the mafia around the world.

Tsuna heard many rumors from them. Well, almost all of them from Reborn's. It said that they have become Vongola enemy when Varia attack the ninth. That time, Vongola is looking for an heir and their business with other family is rather bad, even the allied one. From what Tsuna heard, they have an important apoinment that time. But because of Varia's attack, it has to be cancelled. Since that time they held a grudge againts them.

"Our relationship with Wistaria family had been bad lately." Oregano explained. "If this continued, war could happen."

Tsuna flinched at her last word. Violence is something that he avoid in any aspect of life. Especially in mafia business.

"As CEDEF, it's our job to protect Vongola from danger. Pacticulary the danger from the outside. Like problem with enemy." Oregano explained. "Pretty much like this one."

Tsuna knew that. CEDEF hold very little power during the time of peace. But when Vongola in crisis, they become a very important part of the family. Not only they took care of the danger, they also took care of potential danger for the Vongola. Preventing war is one of them.

If CEDEF can't prevent the treat, then they will have to call the Vongola current boss to solve the problem.

'Reborn said that since dad took over the CEDEF, it's rare for them to have the problem they can't solve.' Tsuna tought. 'Except if the problem is within the Vongola, like last time.'

Tsuna remembered the varia battle. CEDEF really cut off from the main headqurter and have to be on their own. But that happened because the ninth is kidnapped.

Tsuna sighed. If his father back to japan and even need his presence, then it must be a big problem.

'As if my life didn't have enough problem already.'

"We're here."

Oregano stepped out of the car with Tsuna and the others followed suit.

Tsuna look at the building in front of him. It look familiar.

"This is the building where Varia stay in the last battle." Oregano explained seeing confusion in Tsuna face.

"But I tought it was destroyed?" by someones he knew very well.

"Yes, but the Vongola bought the place and rebuild it."

"There's nothing different."

"We build it to look exactly like before it was destroyed, so it won't raise any suspicious." she explained. "Now please follow me."

They went inside the hotel and greeted by the rest of the guardians. Well, aside for Hibari and Mukuro. But that was expected.

"Everyones here." Tsuna glanced around the room. The only one that's not there is Mukuro, Hibari and Lambo. Who Tsuna glad all of them not here.

"SAWADAAAA...WE'VE BEEN EXTREMELY WAITING FOR YOU." Ryohei told (shout) him. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"Shut it turf top." Gokudera scolded him. "Juudaime can come whenever he pleased. You didn't have the right to order him."

"Who's you're calling turf top octopus-head."

"What did you say?" Gokudera take out his dynamite. A vein popped in his head. Clearly offended by the insult.

Yamamoto stepped in the two. "Maa~maa, why don't we just calm down and talk." Trying to calm them down. Sometimes Tsuna wondered whemn will Yamamoto aware that what he's doing is useless againts them.

"The hell we will!!"

Here we go again. These three arguing. They only calm and silence when they talk about something serious, like back in the car. Usually Tsuna will try to break them up but, he's not in the mood today. So it will take a while for them to actually calmed down.

"How did you guys get in here?" Tsuna asked.

"We've informed them about the emergency and picked them up." Oregano answered for them. "But Rokudo Mukuro currently not on Japan and we can't get to contact him. As for Hibari Kyouya, he refused no matter the circumstance."

"Oh and Lambo-sama spent an evening with the lady." she add.

'He's with mom huh.' Tsuna releaved. 'It's better that way.' seriously that kid is too young for this business.

"Mukuro-sama currently in Germany." Chrome explained. "He said that he need to teach someone a lesson for being rude to him."

Tsuna feel sorry for whoever it is that become Mukuro's target. They must be did something bad if Mukuro went all the way to Germany to teach them a lesson. Such as calling him pineaple or something.

Tsuna glanced at Chrome. Eversince the rainbow battle, Mukuro wanted her to have a normal life once in a while. And so, when mukuro and Kokuyo gang are busy doing their business, Chrome stay at Namimori to live her life.

It's not like Mukuro abandon her. He gave her everything she need. Clothes, money, a place to stay, even make contact with her.

"Please come this way."

Tsuna and the others followed her. With the three still arguing and wich they trying to ignore.

Oregano lead them to the VIP zone. The one that the Varia use in their last visit.

"The Master waited for you in there." Oregano pointed at one of the room. "The rest of the guardian can wait here." she pointed at the room next to it.

Like expected, Gokudera protest.

"Why can't we come with Juudaime?" Gokudera ask harshly. Abondoning his fight with Ryohei (and Yamamoto).

"Only Decimo and CEDEF leader can come there." Oregano told them. "It's already the rule."

Before Gokudera could object, Yamamoto put his hand on his shoulder.

"Maa~maa...let just go Gokudera." Yamamoto said, trying to calm him. "Let them handle this."

Eventough he said that, Yamamoto couldn't help but worried. After all, Tsuna relationship with his father is not as great as his. He also knew that Iemitsu is incredibly strong. It was proven in the last event when Iemitsu knocked Tsuna out just in one punch.

"It's okay guys, I got this." Tsuna reassuring them. He brace himself and get in the room.

The room is dark. The light was out. There's only candles that light the room on top of the table. Iemitsu sat on the chair near the table. His face full of seriousness. The air around him feel heavy.

"Come, Tsuna."

Tsuna sat in front of him.

"What with the light."

"A mafia work in the dark."

Oh really? After spending time around the mafia he really doubt that. The mafia even had an Island that they used to have a vacation called Mafialand. How can the goverment didn't know about it yet? Also he and his friends has done many mafia things openly and yet people around them didn't seemed to mind or notice. Seriously what happened to this world.

"There's something more important than that now."

Tsuna eyes fix with his father. The air of seriousness can be feel around them. It's heavier than before.

"Wha.." Iemitsu begin. Tsuna tense.

"What with that face?" Iemitsu laugh.

"Huh?"

"Your face is so funny just a second ago." Iemitsu laugh so hard that tear come out of his eyes. "It so out of your character."

"Wait what?"

The light turn on "I'm just messing with you." Iemitsu blew the candle. "There no need to be so serious."

Tsuna just stare at his father, mouth open.

"You want me to get here just for this?"

"Of course not." another voice replied. A voice that Tsuna knew really well. A voice that can give chill to anyone that know it, even him.

'That voice, imposible.' Tsuna eyes widened.

Something fall from the ceiling. A small bundle. But in Tsuna eyes, it's like the demon lord just arrive from hell.

"Ciaossu."

Tsuma couldn't help but cry. Of course he's here. Tsuna should've know better that goddess of fortune wouldn't be on his side when he's around.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked in a low voice.

Reborn kick his head.

"Is that what you supposed to said when your teacher greet you?"

Tsuna feel like his spirit left him. His zest from today left him just like that. His eyes now look like a corpse.

"Pathetic."

Tsuna slam his hand to the table.

"SHUT UP, do you know how long I've been waiting for those moment?" Tsuna yelled angrily. "I've been planning this since you come to life."

Tsuna eyes darkened. "A life without you, a normal peaceful life where I can enjoy it without a weird occassion." tear start to fall from his eyes. "Don't you understand that my life is bad enough without you around? So please don't make it worse."

Reborn and Iemitsu just stare at him, unfazed with all his talk.

"See... Like I said, pathetic." Reborn hop on Iemitsu shoulder.

Tsuna glare at him. Way to ruin a moment.

"Well enough with the chit-chat." Iemitsu cleared his throat. "Let's go down to bussiness."

"As you know, we're currently at a bad term with Wistaria family." Iemitsu explained their situation. "If this keep up, war couldn't be avoided."

Tsuna grimaced. If anything he wanted to avoid beside Reborn and the mafia, it's war. There's nothing good will come out of it.

"Isn't there anything we can do to avoid that?" Tsuna really wanted to avoid any trouble with the mafia now. He's trying to live his life here.

"There is one way actually." Reborn said.

Tsuna sighed in relief. One problem solved. This is easier than he tought it would be.

"You have to married their heir."

Tsuna froze.

"Huh?" Trying to sink in.

"HIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!???!!!"

 **XxFROZENFLAMExX**

"To prevent the possible war between Vongola and Wistaria, you need to marry their heir." Reborn explained.

"What?"

"Do I have to said it again?" Reborn readied his gun. Tsuna shook his head panickly. "No sir."

"Can I refuse?"

"Only if you wanted war to happen."

Tsuna turn to his father. "And you agree with this?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Iemitsu questioned.

"EVERYTHING!!" Tsuna yelled.

"In the mafia, marriage is bound to happened to strenghten the bond between two or more family." Reborn explained. There's a hint of amusement in his tone which irritate Tsuna. He must be really enjoying this.

"That's not what I mean." Tsuna retorted. "Why did I have to do it?"

"You're the boss, and you currently not in any relationship."

"Can't we just negotiate with them?" Tsuna ask. Trying to reasoning. Anything to get away from it.

"Here's the problem." Iemitsu said. "Their boss didn't mind the peace."

"Then why-."

"It's their subordinate." Reborn cut him. "My investigation result that the fight happened because our subordinate and their's started it."

"To be honest it just a little bit of misunderstanding." Iemitsu explained. "But the fight starting to get worsened that their boss can't just make peace with us without any reason."

"And this 'marriage' is the reason?"

"Yes." Reborn smiled.

Why the heck did he smiled? Did he really need to show it on my face when he's happy and I'm suffering? "But I can't do that!" Tsuna protest. "I have a..."

"What don't tell me you've got a girlfriend?" Iemitsu blushed and begin to cry. "My little Tuna-fish has grown up now."

"That's not it." Tsuna snapped. Although he did like someone.

"Don't worry, you just need to play as a couple till both side can get along again." Reborn take a sip to his coffe. Now when did he make that?.

"Beside their boss is my old pal." Iemitsu said happily. By the the sound of it, Tsuna don't know why but get a feeling that they're close.

"Then why can't you just bribe him or something."

"A great mafia boss has to listen to their subodinate." Reborn hit him. "Didn't I just taught you that."

A mafia boss is someone who lead an entire family. They need to be aware of their situation. A great mafia boss will always care and listen to their subodirnate. They can't just make a decision like making peace with a family that they had a problem with without any good reason. If they just do what they desire. Nobody will follow them.

"So when will we meet them?" Tsuna rub his head gently. Reborn hit him pretty hard. He wondered why he didn't bleed yet.

"They will be here any minutes." Iemitsu smiled.

"They're here already?" Tsuna shocked. How can they tell him that now if the said person going to meet him today? I mean Tsuna know that it'll happen sooner or later but not this soon.

There was a knock in the door.

"Must be them." Iemitsu said enthusiastically. "Come in!"

'So there's no escaping this huh,' Tsuna sighed. 'Well I guess I can just stick with this for a while.'

The door opened revealing Oregano. "Master, they're here."

They can hear voice beside her.

"I told you, I'm not ready yet!"

'This voice.' Tsuna eyes widened. A voice that he almost recognize faintly.

"But I hear he's very strong." the other voice countered. Trying to convice her.

"I don't care." the first voice, who sound like a girl, huffed. Her tone tells that she's very annoyed.

'Don't tell me that...' Tsuna face gone pale.

"Oregano, please let our guest in and leave us." Iemitsu ordered. He now standing to greet their guest. Tsuna followed his sign.

"Yes sir." she turn to her side, "please come in." and she's gone.

'That was fast.' Tsuna impressed. 'But it's not the time.'

A man in white suit come in with a smile. Iemitsu approach him and give him a firm handshake.

"Kazuya!" Iemitsu greet him with a grin. "It's been a while."

The man laughed. "You sure it does. How long has it been since the last time we met?"

"I believe it's been 10 years or something." Iemitsu replied.

"It's been too long." The man sighed. "We should've retire already and hang out more often."

"You're right." Iemitsu pouted. "The ninth won't let me retire until he's retired. And I wanted to spend time with my wife too."

Tsuna dumbfounded. This is the person they're going to war with? But they're in a good term. Heck they even joking around like a good friend. Something smelled fishy to him.

Iemitsu face starting to get red. "Yeah, me and Nana, just the two of us. Having a vacation far-far away from the mafia."

"How about me?"

They turned to Tsuna.

"You're gonna leave your son?" Tsuna growled. "We're a family and we never had a vacation. Especially the one that far-far away from the mafia." Tsuna mumbled the last part.

"You're a grown boy now." Iemitsu ruffle Tsuna's hair. "You don't need a vacation."

"I need the one that far-far away from the mafia." Tsuna rolled his eyes.

The man, Kazuya, laughed.

"So this is your son?" he asked. "He's so funny."

Iemitsu smiled.

"I haven't introduce you didn't I?"

"Kazuya, this is my son, Tsunayoshi." Iemitsu introduce them. "Tsuna, this is Wistaria family boss and my old pal, Narita Kazuya."

"I've heard so much about you Tsunayoshi, no." Kazuya eyes glimmed. "Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna face hardened. Even without his hyper instutition, he can tell that this person is dangerous. There's some kind of bossy aura around him.

The man smiled. "There's no need to be so serious. Just relax, we're not here to kill each other or something."

Tsuna blushed. He almost forgot their purpose for meeting here.

Kazuya walk back to the door and said to someone outside.

"Come in. There's no need to be shy."

They could hear footsteps come closer to the door. Tsuna heart's beat faster than usual. Cause if she is who he think he is, he's gonna turn HDMW and get the hell out of there.

The person come. revealing Alisa who, for the first time since Tsuna met her, look suprise. Kazuya silently close the door behind her.

'That's it.' Tsuna about to execute his plan.

But before Tsuna can do anything, Reborn fire a bullet accros his cheeck. A warning shot. That almost kill him. So he's gonna be good boy now and do what he must do.

"Y-you." Tsuna look at Alisa, who stutter while looking at him. She must be very shocked. Not that he blame her. He just as shocked as she was. It's not everyday that someone you just have a conversation with, and not a pleasen one, meet again to this cirtumance.

Iemitsu break the awkwardness.

"Let me introduce you to Wistaria Family heir, Narita Iseult Alisa." Iemitsu beamed. "Your fiancee."

"WHAT!!??!!??"

 **Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry for the long wait. To be honest I already finished this story last week. But I've been really busy with school and didn't really check my health so I got sick. I wanted to publish this chapter after I got better but then I realize that there's still some mistake and I need to edited (there's probably still some mistake left anyway).**

 **But moving on, in this chapter you see that Tsuna finally know Alisa's name. And if you wondering why did Reborn and Iemitsu seemed pleased with this whole 'marriage' thing, it will be explained in the future chapter. As well the reason why did Simon hasn't make an appearance.**

 **I guess that's it. I'll try to write the third chapter soon. But not too soon since I'm going somewhere without a phone or internet connection for two days starting this afternoon. So you guys need to be patient. Don't worry I'll try to updated two chapter this month. Don't forget to leave your tought in the review.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
